leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Qiyana/Trivia
General * While was the first champion whose name starts with Q, the then only remaining unused letter in the alphabet regarding champion names prior to her release, Qiyana's release made it so there were at least 2 champions starting with each letter of the alphabet. * Qiyana if she uses any emote within 10 seconds of a takedown.Qiyana Dabs * Qiyana resembles ian "far, distant" < *''kʷēnos'' < *''kʷyeh₁-'' "rest (v. & n.)"Matasović , R. Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Celtic, p. 177 Development * Qiyana's gameplay hook is based around picking up the various elements around the map and using them.Reav3 on Qiyana's Gameplay Hook * Influences for Qiyana include various rappers, telenovela villains and .JohnODyin on Qiyana Influences * Qiyana's placeholder model in development was a recolored .Danky on Qiyana's Placeholder Model * One of the original visual directions for Qiyana was for her to be from a new race of metal people from a new continent. * Visual goals for Qiyana included her being a female AD assassin as well as a cute yet evil champion, due both opportunity spaces previously lacking.Reav3 on Qiyana's Visuals * Qiyana's visual design is possibly influenced by from . * Qiyana's placeholder name in development was EleRivenBlade.Novalas on Qiyana's Development * In development, river enchantment was her stealth and the grass enchantment was her root.Novalas on Qiyana's Enchantments * In development, Qiyana was able to control fire by was scrapped due to the lack of fire on Summoner's Rift.Novalas on Fire Qiyana * An iteration of allowed Qiyana to explode the entire river.Novalas on Scrapped Qiyana Spells * Early iterations of Qiyana had her changing weapons depending on the element she had but was dropped due to issues with sustainability.Lonewingy on Qiyana Concepts Lore * "Empress of the Elements" is a self proclaimed title Qiyana gave herself, she is only a princess in Ixtal.Reav3 on Qiyana's Title * Qiyana is 20 years old.Reav3 on Qiyana's Age ** She was 7 years old when she mastered advanced elemental techniques. Quotes * Skins ; * In her splash art Qiyana can be seen using her ultimate ability, . ; * can be seen in the background of her splash art, about to slide down a pole similar to Mario when he completes a level. * Her appearance was inspired by a fan-made gender-bent version of known as from the . ** Her splash art background also references opening worlds of Super Mario games. ** Her backstory is possibly inspired by Princess Peach from the same franchise. ; * Her has crystals. When using the crystals change to , , or . ; * This skin was done in collaboration with . The clothing design is based on the Resort 2020 Louis Vuitton collection. ** She is notably wearing a Bumbag Dauphine BB, Louise Hooped Earrings, and her customized version of Star Trail Ankle Boots and Embroidered Leather Cape. * Her has crystals. When using the crystals change to , , or . Relations * Qiyana's parents neglected her due to her being the youngest of her 9 sisters, and thus farthest from the throne.JohnODyin on Qiyana's Parents * As a result of her parent's preferential treatment, Qiyana does not have a good relationship with her siblings. ** Inessa, the eldest daughter and 12 years Qiyana's senior, sought to humble her by besting her in ritual combat, but was instead defeated and crippled. ** Mara, the youngest of Qiyana's elder sisters, conceded her prefectship over Tikras after Qiyana exposed the hidden paths between villages in Ixtal. ***The Piltovan raid that followed killed about half the populace, and nearly Mara herself. *** Unbeknownst to Mara, Qiyana planned the entire ordeal in order to take over as prefect, amassing additional power and support from Ixtal citizens. Category:Champion trivia